Bobby The Serial Killer Clown
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: Bobby is the clown that killed Sasuke's parent's on Sasuke's 7th birthday. Bobby is now out of jail and he's back with a vengeance...what will Sasuke do now? NaruSasu Yaoi! this fic might not be for the faint hearted...just warning you now
1. Prologue

**Hello peeps and I hope you enjoy reading this story!**

**This story, as you can see, is called Bobby The Serial Killer Clown. This is also Yaoi story between Naruto and Sasuke but it's mostly horror.**

**Here is the backstory: Sasuke was 6 and ½ years old when he first went to go see Bobby the Clown. He was inspired by the tricks the clown did. Little did Sasuke know, Bobby the Clown was a secretive serial killer and hated the Uchiha's with a passion since Fugaku, Sasuke's dad, made Bobby's family poor and made his own son and wife kill themselves right in front of his eyes.**

**Bobby decided that on Sasuke's birthday, he would kill Sasuke's parents in front of the young boy. He did just that on Sasuke's 7****th**** birthday. Sasuke's brother wasn't at home because he was at a school council meeting. Sasuke watched as his parents fell dead and the hands of Bobby the Clown.**

**For 9 whole years, he's been having nightmares about that Clown. But a month ago, Bobby was released from Jail…what will Sasuke do?**

**Warning: Horror themes, lemons in future chapters and violence**

**Story start**

**Prologue – Out of Jail**

9 years since my parent's death. For 9 whole years I've been having nightmares about the serial killer Clown. 1 month ago, the object of my nightmares was released from Jail.

The only people who know about my parents killer are my brother Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Tenten and my best friend since I was 5 and boyfriend since 5 months ago Naruto.

The only people who have witnessed me having nightmares are Itachi and Naruto and there is only one other person besides me that has seen Bobby lurking around; Naruto.

Naruto has seen what Bobby looks like and he's already scared. Bobby is still working as a clown and hasn't seen me yet but I'm weary of him.

The nightmares are becoming more vivid like when I was younger. Every second he's out of Jail, I feel like I'm on hell on earth.

I'm snapped out of my stupor by my friend Sakura.

"Sasuke, you spaced out on me again" she whined.

"Sorry Sakura" I say.

She just smiles and pats my back. She then frowns.

"You know, you've been spacing out a lot lately…what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing Sakura so don't say anymore" I say a little meaner than I meant to.

She puffs out her cheeks and huffs. I laugh slightly and she smiles at me.

Sakura is right though; I have been spacing out too much lately. Maybe I should stop thinking about that stupid clown…

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke!" Naruto shouts from the school gates.

I groan in annoyance. Sometimes the Dobe can be really loud at times.

"You know Naruto, maybe you could stop being so loud for a freaking minute and be normal for once in your pathetic life!" Ino screeched.

"Why don't the pair of ya's shut up" Neji sighs irritably.

"Troublesome but true" I hear Shikamaru mutter.

I sigh and laugh a little. I guess I should be feeling a little safer now that I'm around a group of people but even now I feel like someone is watching me.

I then tense for a second. I swear I heard someone whisper something in my ear. It was like a ghostly sound.

_I'm gonna get you…Sasuke_

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Oh damn…I think I got a little scared writing this prologue. I know the backstory might seem like the prologue but it's not. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


	2. Chapter 1 - He's Here

**Hello there my lovely reviewers and welcome to the first chapter of Bobby The Serial Killer Clown!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Horror themes, Sasuke OCCness and maybe a little NaruSasu fluff**

**Oh and here are the other pairings that I forgot to mention – Itachi x Kisame, Kakashi x Iruka, Sakura x Lee, Ino x Sai, Gaara x Shikamaru, Neji x Tenten and Kiba x Hinata. Lee and Sai are not yet paired with Sakura or Ino and they are new to the school.**

**Last time on Bobby The Serial Killer Clown**

"_Hey Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto shouts from the school gates._

_I groan in annoyance. Sometimes the Dobe can be really loud at times._

"_You know Naruto, maybe you could stop being so loud for a freaking minute and be normal for once in your pathetic life!" Ino screeched._

"_Why don't the pair of ya's shut up" Neji sighs irritably._

"_Troublesome but true" I hear Shikamaru mutter._

_I sigh and laugh a little. I guess I should be feeling a little safer now that I'm around a group of people but even now I feel like someone is watching me._

_I then tense for a second. I swear I heard someone whisper something in my ear. It was like a ghostly whisper._

I'm gonna get you…Sasuke

**Story start**

**Chapter 1 – He's here**

Ino and Naruto are still bickering like idiots but somehow I don't feel any less safe. I'm still tensed up from the whisper that I heard less than 2 minutes ago.

Sakura seems to notice this because she's looking at me worriedly. When Naruto and Ino finally stop bickering, Naruto puts an arm on my shoulder and I jump a little.

"Sas, are you okay?" Naruto asks me with a worried one of voice.

I look up at him and nod my head. He frowns as though he doesn't believe me but he lets it go for now. Naruto swings an arm around my shoulder and I walk as close to him as I possibly can.

I don't trust my voice right now because it might come out as a scared stutter. I still have my Uchiha pride ya know and Uchiha's never stutter or get scared of anything but I think this time; I'll have to throw my pride away and seek as much protection as I can from everyone who knows about Bobby.

As long as Bobby's out of Jail, I'm never truly safe and I don't think my friends are either.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX He's here XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Our first class was science with Orochimaru Sensei. Orochimaru's a little weird but overall a pretty good teacher teaching-wise. **(A/N: I am making Orochimaru nice in this story cuz well…we've already got one bad guy don't we?)**

Anyway, today we had to do an experiment with a group. I was in a group with Sakura and Neji, Ino was with Shikamaru and Gaara, Naruto was with Hinata and Kiba and Tenten was with the two newbies Sai and Lee.

"Alright class, it's almost time for your next class so I will give you a marking now. Sasuke's group, you get an A+" at that, my group high fived each other except for me since I'm used to getting an A+. "Ino's group, you get a C-, Tenten's group, you get a C+ and Naruto's group gets a D-. You did a very poor job once again Naruto" Orochimaru sighed. The class snickered at Naruto's stupidness whereas I just smirked.

'What a stupid Dobe…but, he's my stupid Dobe' my smirk softened when I thought that.

When everyone's marks were given, the bell rang and we all filed out of class. I was walking to my next class that I had with Sakura, Neji and Naruto when suddenly I was pulled into a hug by said Naruto.

"Ugh, Dobe, what did I say about PDA?" I say as I try to push him off.

He stopped hugging me but grabbed me by the arms and looked at me.

"Sas, you looked tense this morning before science. What happened that made you tense up like that?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, we'll be late for class-"

"I don't care Sasuke, just tell me. You know you can trust me" he told me softly.

I narrowed my eyes and put my head down so I was facing the ground and said in a bare whisper "I thought I heard a whisper of that damned clown's voice. It said _"I'm gonna get you…Sasuke"_ but you really don't have to worry. I probably imagined it."

I looked back up at Naruto and saw worry and a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Sas, why don't you go home for the rest of the day? I promise I'll give you the homework we're supposed to do this afternoon" said Naruto.

I shake my head.

"I'm not walking home by myself today…not today. I know it sounds stupid and really unlike me but I'm really scared right now-"

"Sasuke, it's okay to be scared. This Clown is really scary and I know. You were there when I saw him for the first time" said Naruto.

I nod my head and sigh shakily.

"Maybe I should go home and rest. I'll text my mum. She'll understand and you can come too. Just text your mum and tell her that you're really worried about me or something and you don't trust me being alone" I say.

"Well, at least that's the truth. I really don't want you to be alone. Don't kill me for saying this but, you look fragile in the state you're in now" he says.

I just stare at him and thank Kami that I've got this Dobe as a boyfriend because Naruto can be pretty smart at times…well, rarely but still…

I look around and see that there is no one in the halls. I look back at Naruto and wrap my arms around his neck before kissing him softly on the lips.

I pull away first and look into his cobalt blue eyes. The twisting in my stomach stops and somehow I feel safe. It's funny how I never feel safe around a big group of people and only feel safe around one person.

Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway.

As we walk towards my house, I text my mum and she says it's fine and that she'll call Naruto's mum and tell her. I'm glad I have the Dobe by my side.

But, as we're walking towards my house, I stop and tense up. He's right there; near a grave in the graveyard and he's looking straight at me. I see Naruto tense up too and release a shaky breath. We blink and he's gone.

I know we're thinking the same thing.

_He's here_

**A/N: and I'll have to end it there peeps! Well, I think this is a pretty good chapter but what do you think? Anyway, I'll be putting my story Naruto's Past Life on hold because I don't have any ideas at the moment for that story and I am working on ideas for my next chapter for Shattered and Torn and Whatever It Takes but I won't update those for a while. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


	3. Authors Note NOT A CHAPTER!

**Authors note here…not a chapter!**

**Okay peeps, I have just found a mistake in my first chapter. In the prologue, I said that Sasuke's parents were dead but in the first chapter, I say that Sasuke will text his mum which means his parents aren't dead.**

**I'm going to do a re-write of my first chapter soon so sit tight.**

**See ya's but not forever! – NaruSasulover15**


	4. Chapter 1 - He's Here RE-WRITE!

**Hello there my lovely reviewers and welcome to the first chapter of Bobby The Serial Killer Clown!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Horror themes, Sasuke OCCness and maybe a little NaruSasu fluff**

**Oh and here are the other pairings that I forgot to mention – Itachi x Kisame, Kakashi x Iruka, Sakura x Lee, Ino x Sai, Gaara x Shikamaru, Neji x Tenten and Kiba x Hinata. Lee and Sai are not yet paired with Sakura or Ino and they are new to the school.**

**Last time on Bobby The Serial Killer Clown**

"_Hey Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto shouts from the school gates._

_I groan in annoyance. Sometimes the Dobe can be really loud at times._

"_You know Naruto, maybe you could stop being so loud for a freaking minute and be normal for once in your pathetic life!" Ino screeched._

"_Why don't the pair of ya's shut up" Neji sighs irritably._

"_Troublesome but true" I hear Shikamaru mutter._

_I sigh and laugh a little. I guess I should be feeling a little safer now that I'm around a group of people but even now I feel like someone is watching me._

_I then tense for a second. I swear I heard someone whisper something in my ear. It was like a ghostly whisper._

I'm gonna get you…Sasuke

**Story start**

**Chapter 1 – He's here**

Ino and Naruto are still bickering like idiots but somehow I don't feel any less safe. I'm still tensed up from the whisper that I heard less than 2 minutes ago.

Sakura seems to notice this because she's looking at me worriedly. When Naruto and Ino finally stop bickering, Naruto puts an arm on my shoulder and I jump a little.

"Sas, are you okay?" Naruto asks me with a worried one of voice.

I look up at him and nod my head. He frowns as though he doesn't believe me but he lets it go for now. Naruto swings an arm around my shoulder and I walk as close to him as I possibly can.

I don't trust my voice right now because it might come out as a scared stutter. I still have my Uchiha pride ya know and Uchiha's never stutter or get scared of anything but I think this time; I'll have to throw my pride away and seek as much protection as I can from everyone who knows about Bobby.

As long as Bobby's out of Jail, I'm never truly safe and I don't think my friends are either.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX He's here XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Our first class was science with Orochimaru Sensei. Orochimaru's a little weird but overall a pretty good teacher teaching-wise. **(A/N: I am making Orochimaru nice in this story cuz well…we've already got one bad guy don't we?)**

Anyway, today we had to do an experiment with a group. I was in a group with Sakura and Neji, Ino was with Shikamaru and Gaara, Naruto was with Hinata and Kiba and Tenten was with the two newbies Sai and Lee.

"Alright class, it's almost time for your next class so I will give you a marking now. Sasuke's group, you get an A+" at that, my group high fived each other except for me since I'm used to getting an A+. "Ino's group, you get a C-, Tenten's group, you get a C+ and Naruto's group gets a D-. You did a very poor job once again Naruto" Orochimaru sighed. The class snickered at Naruto's stupidness whereas I just smirked.

'What a stupid Dobe…but, he's my stupid Dobe' my smirk softened when I thought that.

When everyone's marks were given, the bell rang and we all filed out of class. I was walking to my next class that I had with Sakura, Neji and Naruto when suddenly I was pulled into a hug by said Naruto.

"Ugh, Dobe, what did I say about PDA?" I say as I try to push him off.

He stopped hugging me but grabbed me by the arms and looked at me.

"Sas, you looked tense this morning before science. What happened that made you tense up like that?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, we'll be late for class-"

"I don't care Sasuke, just tell me. You know you can trust me" he told me softly.

I narrowed my eyes and put my head down so I was facing the ground and said in a bare whisper "I thought I heard a whisper of that damned clown's voice. It said _"I'm gonna get you…Sasuke"_ but you really don't have to worry. I probably imagined it."

I looked back up at Naruto and saw worry and a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Sas, why don't you go home for the rest of the day? I promise I'll give you the homework we're supposed to do this afternoon" said Naruto.

I shake my head.

"I'm not walking home by myself today…not today. I know it sounds stupid and really unlike me but I'm really scared right now-"

"Sasuke, it's okay to be scared. This Clown is really scary and I know. You were there when I saw him for the first time" said Naruto.

I nod my head and sigh shakily.

"Maybe I should go home and rest. I'll text 'Tachi and tell him I'm going home early with you. He'll understand and most likely text your mum so she knows. I'll tell him that you're really worried about me or something and you don't trust me being alone" I say.

"Well, at least that's the truth. I really don't want you to be alone. Don't kill me for saying this but, you look fragile in the state you're in now" he says.

I just stare at him and thank Kami that I've got this Dobe as a boyfriend because Naruto can be pretty smart at times…well, rarely but still…

I look around and see that there is no one in the halls. I look back at Naruto and wrap my arms around his neck before kissing him softly on the lips.

I pull away first and look into his cobalt blue eyes. The twisting in my stomach stops and somehow I feel safe. It's funny how I never feel safe around a big group of people and only feel safe around one person.

Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway.

I texted my brother and he said it was okay that I could go home early. Itachi's boyfriend Kisame was already at home from work because he got an early leave. Naruto and I then start walking to my house.

But, as we're walking towards my house, I stop and tense up. He's right there; near a grave in the graveyard and he's looking straight at me. I see Naruto tense up too and release a shaky breath. We blink and he's gone.

I know we're thinking the same thing.

_He's here_

**A/N: okay, so this is the re=write version of my first chapter of the story. Sorry for the confusion…hehe (scratches the back of my head nervously) anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
